


Mistletoe

by lotrspnfangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angel Castiel, Christmas, Cursed Object, First Kiss, Fluff, Hunter Dean, M/M, Mistletoe, Sam Approves
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-08
Updated: 2016-01-08
Packaged: 2018-05-12 13:11:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,267
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5667289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lotrspnfangirl/pseuds/lotrspnfangirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean and Castiel end up cursed by some mistletoe and are forced to stay within a small perimeter of one another until they break it-- with a kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mistletoe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [karoffelbrei89](https://archiveofourown.org/users/karoffelbrei89/gifts).



> Huge thank you to my beta a_pondicus!! 
> 
> And I hope you enjoy it karoffelbrei89. I saw this prompt and all I could think was, I am _so,_ there! ♥

Sam’s laughter was really starting to get on Dean’s nerves.

It would be one thing if Sam was actually being helpful, if he was chuckling to himself quietly as he looked up how to _uncurse_ them instead of leaning against the table, head thrown back and clutching his stomach as he struggled to breathe because he was laughing that damn hard.

It wasn’t funny. Not even remotely.

“I didn’t laugh at you when _you_ were cursed with that damn rabbit’s foot!” Dean shot out, causing Sam’s laughter to cease for only a second before he burst out laughing again.

“Dean.”

Cas’ voice was soft, almost pained, and Dean looked back quickly to see the Angel nearly doubled over the table.

“Shit, sorry Cas…” Dean sighed. He hadn’t even realized he’d taken a step closer to his brother… He stepped back now, watching as Castiel exhaled slowly and was able to straighten himself up. His gaze dropped down to the oak table between them and to the small twig of white berries with their cheery fucking red bow. Dean wanted to light the damn mistletoe on fire.

“Dude,” Sam said after a moment, and Dean turned back around to see his brother’s eyes widen, the smart-ass smirk already twitching at the corner of his lips. “If you have to take a shit, does that mean you have to bring Castiel with you?”

Dean opened his mouth, ready to ask Sam what the fuck his problem was when Cas answered for him with a dramatic sigh.

“Most likely. We both know your brother will refuse to break this curse the normal way.” Dean turned back around to Cas, almost jumping when he realized the Angel had come around the table and was now inches from Dean instead of at the end of their invisible rope. “The curse states only a kiss, a simple brush of the lips, and then we could be free of this ridiculous…” Castiel trailed off as Dean glared him down.

“Sam? Keep researching. Cas? I need a drink.” Dean didn’t wait for either one of them to reply before he stormed out of the library and towards the kitchen. He heard the soft scrape of the button of Cas’ trench coat as he snagged the mistletoe from the table and followed after Dean.

“Dean,” Cas sighed again as they entered the kitchen, Dean ripping open the fridge for a beer and popping the top off on the counter. He motioned towards Castiel who shook his head, declining the offer, and he shrugged as he let the door fall closed and raised the bottle to his lips. “You know it’s not going to mean anything.”

Dean snorted into the bottle, giving himself the excuse of draining half of his beer to school his features.

Yeah, if only that was the problem.

“Cas… I just want to know what we’re really dealing with here, okay?” he answered after a moment, looking over to meet Cas’ gaze. The Angel was studying him carefully, twisting the mistletoe between his fingers, and Dean had to pull himself away from the intense blue stare before he told Cas the _real_ reason he didn’t want to simply kiss him and get this damn curse over with.

They stood in silence, Dean finishing off his beer and leaning against the counter with his back to Cas. He could hear him shuffling behind him, changing his position from where he leaned against the wall, and Dean let his eyes fall closed, silently praying that Sam would hurry the hell up and just _find_ something.

Because even though it _could_ be just as simple as kissing your best friend, could be something they could laugh over later on or never speak of ever again in the light of day? That wasn’t something that Dean wanted. He couldn’t admit it out loud, hence the reason he was now reaching for a second beer and refusing to meet Castiel’s gaze or even look at the goddamn plant in his hands, but Dean knew.

Dean had done his fair share over the past few months, ever since they were in purgatory and he finally found his Angel if he were to be honest, of imagining just what Castiel’s lips would feel like against his own… Not one of those situations ever included a cursed bundle of sticks, nor his brother cackling in the background, or Castiel as indifferent as ever.

“Are you sure you can’t just, you know, zap out of here?” Dean asked, fingers flexing around the cool glass of his beer. He could feel Cas’ gaze on his back, knew the exact expression he had on his face.

“I already told you, Dean. It appears this curse has affected my vessel and if I were to leave it, now that Jimmy has moved on…”

Dean shut his eyes and shook his head, letting Cas know he got it. Leaving an empty vessel was not a theory they were prepared to test.

“Sam should find something soon.” Castiel snorted in response, the sound causing Dean to turn around and look at him in alarm. “Is something funny, Cas?”

“This entire notion of you refusing to just kiss me is funny, Dean. We have been stuck like this for six hours and Sam has found nothing. As far as cursed objects go, I believe being stuck in a small perimeter until you kiss the person you are with is a simple, harmless prank. As you brought up the rabbit's foot earlier, this could be much worse.”

“How could this be much worse Cas?” Dean rolled his eyes. If only Castiel knew the half of it…

“Every second that passes in which you don’t engage in the tradition, you could be cursed with a different sexually transmitted disease. Or you could have ridiculous fits of flatulence and make the person you’re with _never_ want to kiss you. Or… kiss you to get further than a meter away from you I suppose…”

“Cas?” Dean ran a hand over his face, shaking his head. “Shut up.”

“Dean, you’ve told me to be silent ever since this happened. Short of demanding if I could zap this plant into a different plane of existence or zap myself away from you, you’ve hauled me all over this bunker. It seems quite simple how we get out of this curse.”

“It’s _not_ that simple Cas.”

“Why Dean?” Cas asked, taking a step forward and Dean had to fight back the urge to take his own step away. “Why is it not that simple?”

“Cas… What if it that’s not the complete curse, huh? Curses are always bad, they’re bad news! That’s why… that’s why they’re freaking curses man! So… you’re right, this is simple, it’s _too_ simple, alright?”

Cas rolled his eyes and Dean had to fight back the laugh that rose to his lips at the human trait he’d picked up -- most likely from Sam.

“I am just saying that it seems straightforward,” Cas muttered, crossing his arms and leaning against the fridge, his shoulder nearly touching Dean’s own. They stood in silence again, Dean letting his gaze trail over to the Angel who was still twisting the damn mistletoe between his fingers.

Although he was still wearing his trench coat from where they’d been sorting through one of the basement storages, Castiel had taken to wearing jeans and flannel shirt whenever they were just around the bunker. Dean’s gaze trailed down, noticing how Cas was standing the same way he was, ankles and arms crossed over his chest.

It made Dean’s heart ache.

“You know,” Castiel cleared his throat and Dean’s eyes snapped up from Cas’ chest to his eyes. “They once thought Mistletoe was parasitic plant that was choking the life out of the trees it inhabited.”

Dean blinked. “What?”

“Yes, they thought that it was killing the trees it was growing on. And the berries are highly toxic to humans, but there are a wide variety of animals that depend on it for a food source.” He twisted the stand in his hands again.

“Cas. I don’t care about fucking mistletoe--”

“In Norse Mythology… Loki supposedly tricked the blind god Hodur into murdering Balder with an arrow made of mistletoe since it was Balder’s Achilles’ heel.”

“Cas, seriously, I don’t fuckin--”

“The entire tradition of ‘kissing underneath the mistletoe’ originated from the 18th century in England. Any time a woman was caught beneath the plant, a man was allowed to steal a kiss, and the woman was not allowed to refuse, otherwise she would be cursed with bad luck.” Cas paused, shrugging his shoulders. “Do you think that’s where someone got the idea to curse the mistletoe?”

Suddenly Cas’ eyes widened and he turned his body to face Dean. “That’s it Dean! By refusing to complete the tradition, that’s how you’re incurring a continued bad luck. That’s why this is not as simple as it seems. Rules are rules, after all.”

“Are you honestly saying I should kiss you because it was a rule created by men who couldn’t otherwise get a woman to kiss them without the aid of this damn plant?” Dean reached forward, flicking the berries in Cas’ hand. 

“Well, how many times am I going to have to accompany you to the bathroom? Watch over you as you sleep? Sit beside you or walk beside you no matter where you go or what you’re trying to do?”

“Don’t you do that anyways?” Dean muttered and a flicker of hurt traveled across Cas’ face, making Dean wince internally. “I didn’t mean it like that…”

“No, I get it.” Cas turned back, pressing himself against the fridge again. “Too afraid to just ‘man up’ and get this curse taken care of.”

“Seriously Cas? Have we entered the insulting period of our conversation?” Dean rolled his eyes and looked over when Cas remained silent, arms once again crossed over his chest. He stared straight ahead, purposefully not meeting Dean’s eyes. He licked his lower lip slowly, and Dean tracked the movement with his eyes. Just as he was about to speak again, Castiel beat him to it.

“You know, there are over 1300 species of mistletoe worldwide?”

“Oh Jesus Christ Cas…”

“And in Europe they’re using extracts from the berries to combat colon cancer. Which, I actually find humorous, how something toxic to humans could end up being good for them…”

Cas continued rattling off facts about mistletoe and Dean watched the way his mouth moved around every word he spoke, focusing on the movement of his lips instead of the words coming out of his mouth. He felt his hands twitch at his sides. Sammy had about three seconds to come in here with a solution of Dean was going to snap… on both of them…

“Though… Mistletoe actually stands for dung-on-a-twig, which I figure is what you’re basically calling it in your head anyways, so the fact that it’s going to cure colon cancer is slightly ironic…”

“Cas!” Dean growled out, stepping forward and grabbing onto the front of Cas’ trench coat. The Angel fell silent, his eyes widening as Dean pulled the fabric taut, pulling Castiel closer to his chest. “Just. Shut. Up.”

And then he did it. Dean pushed forward, pressing himself against Castiel as he sealed their lips together. Cas’ lips were soft and warm, the soft puff of air as the Angel gasped made Dean smirk that he’d actually gotten Cas to be silent. He let his tongue dart forward, just barely sliding against Cas’ lower lip before he pulled back, eyes wide and breathing hard.

Castiel stared at him, the mistletoe now forgotten at his feet and Dean slowly released his jacket, preparing to take a step back. He could feel his heart pounding in his chest, his stomach twisting as Cas continued to stare. Now that the curse was broken, he needed to get away, lock himself into his room, chase the taste of Castiel against his lips…

“Finally,” Cas breathed out and Dean’s eyes snapped back up to meet Cas’ own. He half expected Cas to laugh, to make a comment about how this could’ve been ended _hours_ ago, when Cas’ hands came to the front of his shirt and suddenly Dean was slammed against the wall beside the fridge. “That,” Cas whispered, stepping close into Dean’s space. “Was not a curse breaking kiss.”

Then Castiel’s lips were on his again, his body pressed hot and hard against Dean’s, and it was Dean’s turn to gasp. Castiel swallowed the sound, deepened the kiss, and Dean felt himself melting into Cas’ touch. Cas kissed him hard, his tongue pressing between Dean’s lips, and Dean opened up for him, accepted him happily, his hands finding their way to Cas’ hair and pulling the Angel in for more.

“Hey guys! If we just pluck off all of the berries--” Sam stopped short and Dean could hear the sound of whatever book Sam had been carrying hit the floor. Castiel pulled back slowly, leaving only a few inches between them, and he smiled as met Dean’s eyes.

“We’ve got it under control Sam, thank you for doing research for us,” he said calmly and Dean had half a mind to turn his head to the side to see the expression on his little brother’s face. The look in Cas’ eyes held him, however, and he smiled back.

“Yeah Sammy, we’re good.”

Cas pulled him in again and Dean laughed against Cas’ lips as he heard Sammy exit, chuckling, “Well, I’ll leave you two it then.”


End file.
